Many existing fuel dispensers include a device known as a pulser that measures the amount of fuel being dispensed into a vehicle so a proprietor may be properly compensated by the purchaser. The pulser is typically connected to a fuel meter within the fuel dispenser by a pulser shaft so that the pulser can generate electrical signals that are related to the amount of fuel being dispensed. A known method of stealing fuel includes gaining access to the interior of a fuel dispenser and either disabling the pulser or retarding the rotation of the pulser shaft as fuel is being dispensed. In so doing, the fuel being dispensed either goes unreported to the proprietor or the amount reported is less than the actual amount.
Covers have been designed in an attempt to prevent access to the pulser and pulser shaft. For example, a known cover design, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,014, has a long side wall that attaches directly to the meter housing via threaded fasteners. While this design can sometimes provide reasonable protection, it has been overcome by determined thieves. For example, the cover can be readily defeated merely by removing the fasteners that secure it in place. In this regard, efforts have been made to cover the fasteners with a locking mechanism, but thieves have broken these covers so as to access the fasteners for removal. Moreover, even when properly installed, this cover does not fully enclose the pulser and the pulser shaft. Such gaps allow the pulser and pulser shaft to be accessed and disabled using a slender tool or object.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art constructions and methods.